dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
At Her Wit's End
"At Her Wit's End" is the 4th episode in the third season of Campaign 2.0, and the 20th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Hey, good news! Bryna and Gareth are revived by Angeal! Upon being brought back to life, the two immediately vomit up heaps of black ichor. * We explore more of the dungeon with Kaid and Spirit, our newfound buddies. At some point we come across a message scrawled onto the wall that reads "Beware the mirror man". * We take a rest. Sulelia casts Sending and messages Bryna, telling her that she's discovered Kaid is undead. She warns Bryna against telling Angeal - she'd kill him in an instant if she found out. * Eventually, we come across a room with a giant mirror and an empty wooden chest lying in front of it. * The chest in the room is reflected back in the mirror, except that it's shown as being chock-full of gold. A man walks into view from inside the mirror and we see him scoop up some gold from the chest and leave. * We see this image repeated several times, and the dude inside the mirror is interacting with us, but not talking. We're all confusedly babbling on about what we should do... then the mirror shatters. * Before leaving the room, Sulelia peers inside the chest one last time and sees the man's face engraved in the bottom of the chest. After that weird interaction, we finally decide to leave the dungeon! * We're outside! For good! For now. No more dungeon, no more danger, everyone's relieved... * Angeal, wait, what are you⁠— JESUS CHRIST. ''As soon as we step outside, Angeal whirls around and fires a Guiding Bolt right at Spirit! He manages to flitter out of the way just in time and is unscathed, but everyone's like... Angeal. What the fuck. * Angeal insists we kill Spirit. He's undead! All undead must perish - it's her creed! We realize we can't change Angeal's mind on the matter, and give Spirit the ultimatum of staying with us but remaining in danger, or just leaving now. Spirit decides to stay, knowing Angeal's gonna try and kill him, though. * Bryna and Sulelia hurriedly send Kaid off. Goodbye, Mr. Undead Friend! Get out of here if you know what's good for you. * We travel back up to Thomal's clan and pick up Lilith! She's grown, like, a bit. Well, a lot more than you'd think after leaving her for about a week. Her hair is longer and she can wobble-walk now! * Bryna calls her over. Lilith sees her and her eyes light up in recognition as she waddles her way over to Bryna. Our baby is back! We thank the family for taking care of her and depart for Cliff Keep. * We stay at a big ol' inn there. Woah! Kaid's there too! He asks Sulelia whether her and the party would like to take a job down here in Cliff Keep, and Sulelia declines. We still have a baby to bring to the Novell Estate, after all. * Bryna and Angeal have a little girl-to-girl talk while Gareth and Thomal throw balls at each other's balls in the room just over. * Angeal's troubled over what transpired. Her resolution is wavering with all the guilt she's been wracked with. Bryna asks Angeal why she harbors so much hatred towards undead, and Angeal tells her that it's what the Raven Queen dictates. * Bryna bears down on Angeal to see her reaction - if she's ''that dedicated to her goddess, why hasn't she killed Spirit already? Isn't she actively defying her goddess as we speak by deciding not to kill them? * Some scratching is heard at the door. Angeal turns to open it, and behind it lies a lone raven. * ...And that's all the convincing Angeal needs. She storms into the room just over and finds Spirit with the rest of the party. Sulelia answers the door and asks her what's wrong. Angeal pulls Sulelia into a hug, tells her she's sorry, and casts another Guiding Bolt at Spirit. * It's launched in Spirit's direction... and they vanish. Sulelia whirls around to face Angeal, and she's pissed. She tells Angeal off before the other girl dejectedly makes her way back to her room. * Yeesh. But it's all good - Spirit's still alive! They just turned invisible. Realizing Spirit's gonna freaking die if they stays with us any longer, Sulelia decides to give them to Kaid. Spirit and Kaid agree to the idea and the two are now super duper awesome traveling buddies! * Sulelia's still pretty riled up about what Angeal did. Bryna plays devil's advocate in Angeal's favor - what else would an aasimar cleric of a goddess with a limited following be expected to do? Defy her deity's will? Sulelia grows more and more upset. Since when was Angeal more worth defending than Sulelia? It's not like she's been around since the beginning! * A very sad moon elf goes down to the inn's bar and gets absolutely slammed.